Psicofonia
by Arianna Smith
Summary: Bella muere al saltar del acantilado pero su alma se queda en la tierra para evitar que Edward se suicide. -Los fantasmas hablan conmigo y yo les respondo."¿Cómo se llaman los sonidos que hacemos los espíritus, Mel?"-Psicofonias, Bella. FULL-SUMARY-DENTRO
1. Prólogo

Ok, yo pensaba no hacer prólogo ni nada de eso, pero quiero que sepan de qué trata el fic. Un adelanto más o menitos .

Entonces decidí poner de prólogo la parte de "Psicofonia" –la canción inspiración del fic- pero solo la parte que canta Gloria Trevi.

Disfrutad

AS*

**Prólogo**

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

Desde que ya no está (_el cielo se tiñe de rojo_)

Él no descansa en paz (_¿cómo me iré sin ti?_)

Su alma llora, (_no, no, me ama_) llora él no se conforma con la soledad

Desde que ya no está (_es un misterio el amor que no muere_)

Él empezó a vagar (_no hay cielo que valga si mi alma se pierde_)

Su alma penitente (_no, no, me llama_)

Son opción a muerte por la eternidad (_me ama_)

Ella es una loca, loca perdida

Él adora su alma herida

Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos psicofonias que él cantaba en el viento

Ella es una loca, loca perdida

Él aparece en fuego y policromías

El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar

El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar

No es una maldición

Lo que lo ata a la mansión

Por eso él canta, canta y el viento se lleva su lamentación

Si pones atención,

Escucharas su voz (te amo)

Y seguro que ella allá en su blanca celda

Baila psicofonias de amor

Ella es una loca, loca perdida

Él la adora ella nunca lo olvida

Pues la envuelve con psicofonias

Los muertos nos hablan, algunos nos aman

**AS***


	2. Chapter 1 ¿Qué hago aquí?

**Psicofonia. **By: Anna Smith

*Full Summary:

Bella muere al saltar del acantilado ahogada, pero su alma se queda en la tierra para evitar que Edward no se suicide. Melinda Gordon viaja a Forks por el espíritu de una chica que la atormenta gritándole "_vampiro_" en las noches.-Los fantasmas hablan conmigo y yo les respondo, todos quieren hablar con sus familias.- La nuestra es especial, somos vampiros- _Edward, aquí estoy_-dijo Bella pero él no la escuchó bien, era un espíritu después de todo, y para que la escuchara, estaba Melinda Gordon allí.

_¿Cómo se llaman los sonidos de los espíritus, Melinda?- _Psicofonias, Bella

Disclaimers: Ni Ghost Whisperer ni Twilight no son míos.

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

Chapter 1:

**¿Qué hago aquí?**

Bella dejó de sentir el frío que le ocasionaba el agua helada de La Push.

Sus músculos ya no estaban agarrotados y tampoco sentía adrenalina ni escuchaba la voz de Edward pidiéndole que nadara con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía desorientada y perdida. Casi rió en s mente por el comentario. Ella era una loca perdida por haber saltado. Pero ahora no sabía en donde había caído ni qué hacía por que sentía que no hacía nada, ni si quiera respiraba o parpadeaba. No hacía nada

_¿Qué hago aquí?_ Pensó.

Estaba en un lugar lleno de luz, de paz. No, allí no había solo luz, allí había algo que creaba la luz. Un montón de rayos blancos se veían en la lejanía de ese lugar en el que estaba. Quiso ir a esa luz, pero algo se lo impedía.

_Edward_ pensó _Quiero verlo, ya no siento adrenalina, no siento nada, quiero verlo, quiero sentirlo a él._

Su amado era lo único que anhelaba en ese lugar en el que se sentía tan completa, en el que se sentía como en casa. Pero no sabía qué era ese lugar en el que estaba, ni sabía en dónde estaba

_¿Qué hago aquí? _Se cuestionó a si misma de nuevo

"_-¿Pequeña Bella?"- _escuchó una voz femenina que no había escuchado desde la madrugada del día de su cumpleaños.

"_-¿Abuela Marie? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí?" - _preguntó a la nada con asombro y esperanza. ¿Estaba soñando de nuevo, como en el día de su cumpleaños? No, eso era imposible, en ningún sueño se había sentido tan bien como en ese lugar.

"_-Bella, ven conmigo."- _dijo la voz de su abuela y de pronto estaba allí frente a la luz estirando una mano para que Bella la tomara y la acompañara.

Ella se emocionó tanto de ver a su abuela que casi se pone a brincar de emoción de ver a su abuela tan real y hermosa.

Su querida abuela estaba brillante, literalmente, y más hermosa que nunca. Bella la extrañaba y quería correr a abrazarla

Se acercó un poco para hablar: _"-Abuela, ¿Dónde estamos? Es hermoso."- _cuestionó a su abuela.

Ella iba a responder pero de pronto todo se esfumó y no puedo ver mas la luz ni a su abuela.

Se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta del que tiempo que había estado allí había sido muy poco y que de pronto estaba en La Push con Jacob intentando hacerla respirar, pero ella ya respiraba con calma y tranquilidad.

Se levantó y se sentó se tocó la cabeza y soltó un gruñido. Se sentía liviana pero extraña. Miró al moreno que estaba a su lado y que aun intentaba darle vida, por medio de la respiración artificial, al pálido cuerpo femenino que estaba tendido en la arena de la playa.

Bella miró el cuerpo y se levantó y gritó al ver que era el suyo.

_Esto es imposible. Esto no está pasando. Es solo una pesadilla, sólo eso. Nada más. Pronto despertaré gritando en mi habitación _

Intentó tocar a Jacob, en sus sueños siempre podía tocar lo que quisiese, pero lo atravesó como si fuera un holograma…

_Como un fantasma._

No, eso no podía ser real, ella no podía… ¡No¡

Pero sintió como sus pensamientos perdían fundamento cuando Jacob abrazaba su cuerpo y lloraba repitiendo "no, no, no, no, no. Bella, no. ¿Por qué, Bella, por qué saltaste?"

Entonces se convenció de que, si, estaba muerta. Pero si era así, entonces…

_¿Qué hago aquí?, _seguía cuestionándose, ahora que estaba segura, y triste, de que ahora era solo un espíritu.

Jacob no la vería más y tampoco la verían a su familia. No la verían sus amigos ni la vería Edward, su vampiro.

Cientos de kilómetros alejada de allí, en Grandview (donde ya era de noche), Melinda Gordon despertó sobresaltada (mirando a todas partes y abrazándose a si misma por el estremecimiento que sintió) escuchando, como si fueran gritos del mismo infierno; _"su vampiro"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Esto es inspirado de la canción de Gloria Trevi y Angel y Krhiz _Psicofonia. _Los capítulos tendrán por nombre las frases de la canción en su respectivo orden._

_Si quieren la canción díganme y se las paso _

_Decid que opináis _

_AS*_


	3. Chapter 2 ¿Cómo me iré sin ti?

Chapter2: 

**Desde que ya no está el cielo se tiñe de rojo y él no descansa en paz. **_**¿Cómo me iré sin ti?**_

Edward estaba en la mansión Cullen, sentado en el sofá de su cuarto dando poca fuerza a la ilusión de la inmovilidad, como era costumbre en esos últimos días.

También era costumbre que estuviera pensando en su difunta amada. Si cuando la había dejado casi moría, ahora estaba muriendo verdaderamente. Quería dejar de existir, quería que lo matarán lentamente haciéndolo sufrir por haberla dejado sin pensar las consecuencias que eso traería- y trajo-; sobre todo quería…quería…quería a Bella. Quería verla de nuevo; que le dijera que lo perdonaba y que lo besara, que se guindase de su cuello y lo abrazara.

La quería viva simplemente.

Sus ojos empezaron a picarle como cada vez que sentía ganas de llorar; eso le recordó el momento en que supo que su amor había…había…no podía ni si quiera pensar eso.

Su mente recordó el momento en que fue a su casa por primera vez desde que había vuelto: esa sensación que era lo más parecida al dolor que podían sentir, la picazón que sentía en sus ojos

Recordó cómo se sintió al ver el ataúd…con ella…dentro de él.

En ese momento había sentido ganas de ser él el que estuviera allí y no ella, pero seria imposible. Quería estar muerto con ella; esa casi imposibilidad lo atormentaba y aumentaba más su odio a si mismo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se odiaba, eso era un hecho.

Otro hecho era que había tomado una decisión: ya no quería seguir viviendo sin Bella, iría a Italia, rompería las reglas y pediría él mismo su castigo:

Muerte instantánea.

Sin importarle Alice tomó esa decisión; si ella o los demás intentanban detenerlo, lucharía contra ellos.

Se levantó de su sofá y se dirigió a su mesita de noche por su móvil, por avión llegaría a Florencia y de allí correría a Volterra; por eso iba a llamar a la aerolínea para reservar un vuelo.

Se acercó a la mesita, que estaba junto a la biblioteca, y al intentar tomar el móvil…calló al suelo…por si sólo.

El vampiro se asustó- y no era para menos si se acababa de ver como un móvil relativamente pesado caía al suelo por si solo-; se agachó e iba a intentar tomarlo de nuevo, quizás los sentimientos que le atormentaban le estaban atrofiando los sentidos…casi se ríe en voz alta con ese último pensamiento. ¡Por Dios! ¡Él era un vampiro! Sus sentidos nunca podían fallarle.

Él sabía que algo extraño pasaba porque de pronto sintió frío en la habitación, era un frío como el de sus hálitos. (N/A: los de los vampiros)

Intentó tomar el móvil y se movió de lugar; con el entrecejo fruncido, lo volvió a intentar y ahora el móvil salió volando con fuerza hasta llegar a una de las ventanas y romperse en pedazos contar ella; los vidrios eran bastante gruesos y aun así se rompieron. El vampiro enfocó sus ojos en el cielo.

Dio un brinco y sus pupilas se dilataron con la visión que estaba teniendo: el cielo _estaba_ de color_ rojo_; el color grisáceo de Forks se había ido y un brillante rojo lo había sustituido, las nubes eran de un tono borgoña y hacían un contraste terrorífico.

Casi destruye la mesita apoyándose en ella; en un acto reflejo muy humano, sacudió la cabeza…y de pronto el cielo ya no era rojo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba alucinando en su locura? ¿Hasta qué punto se podía volver loco un vampiro? Al parecer él ya había pasado ese límite. Y bastante.

Se congeló donde estaba. Acababa de escuchar _su_ voz.

* * *

_-¡Hey! Aquí, estoy, Edward. ¡__Mírame! ¿Por qué no me puedes ver?-_ chilló Bella. Pero era prácticamente inaudible para cualquier…humano. Él, por supuesto, la había escuchado.

Bella siguió viendo como no la escuchaba. Y se desesperó.

Sabía hacer esos truquitos de mover las cosas de lugar, era como un instinto: asustar a los que no eran como ella. Eso era lo que hacían los fantasmas, ¿no?

Y ahora ella era uno.

Y ahora Edward no la escuchaba.

¡Y ahora estaba desesperada!

Haría lo que fuera para que él la escuchara y viera que no lo iba a dejar incluso muerta.

Que lo perdonaba (aunque no fuera así) y que lo amaba aunque él no.

Que no importaba porque ella aunque ya no viviera, no sabía si él estaba al otro lado de esa luz donde su abuela estaba y que no iba a perderlo solo porque se sintiera culpable.

Le diría que hará lo que sea para que no fuera a Italia.

Cerraría todas las puertas y le daría las pistas necesarias para armar el puzzle.

Por eso le había dado esa _gran vista _.

Era una de las pistas y esperaba que él, siendo tan brillante, la entendiera.

Pero él se congeló y ella supo que la había escuchado.

Se paró frente a él y, cuando levantó la mirada, le dijo:

_-No me iré sin ti. ¿Cómo podría irme sin ti?- _ dijo y lo miró.

Pero al ver su expresión y sus gestos, se encogió de hombros y se rió.

Dejándolo atónito y…

Desapareció.

* * *

Acababa de escuchar _su_ voz. La voz que lo atormentaba en sus recuerdos diciéndole que no se fuera, que se quedara y que lo amaba.

Había descubierto que le dolía decir su nombre o simplemente pensarlo, pero eso lo acababa de descubrir; durante el tiempo que no estuvo allí no sentía algo que no fuera nostalgia, pero ahora era dolor puro. El dolor de saber que no la tendría más.

Por eso era mejor que no dijera su nombre o pensara en su voz.

Pero de _no pensar_ a escuchar, sólo está un loquero de en medio.

Porque él había escuchado su voz, y se escuchaba lejano, pero ahí estaba.

Ahí estaba su voz hermosa que solo le causó dolor, dolor y más dolor en lo profundo de su congelado corazón.

Pero había algo más, algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Era miedo.

Miedo porque ella estaba...muerta. Y, vampiro o no, eso era aterrador.

Pero si eres una criatura endemoniada, que dejó a la mujer de su existencia catatónica, obligándola a tener una existencia vacía y buscar paz eterna en la muerte, obviamente empiezas a ser castigado con alucinaciones con su voz…o con ella completa.

Más o menos como estaba pasando en ese instante.

¡Ella estaba ahí! Él había levantado la vista asombrado por escucharla y la había visto ahí.

Abrió los ojos todo lo que podía al verla y la detalló: estaba empapada, con los labios azules y su piel de un tono parecido, parecía que tenía frío pero no temblaba. Tenía el largo cabello mojado y pegado a la cara y el cuello.

Le hubiera gustado probar sus demás sentidos, pero tenía sed de preguntas y no de su sangre, la cual ya no podía oler y eso lo asustó más.

Y aunque lo único que quería hacer era brincar encima de ella y besarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero en vez de eso, puso a la razón primero y esperó solo unos segundos más y la escuchó hablar y reír para que ella luego desapareciera, dejándolo solo y mirando a todas partes aun escuchando el eco de su voz.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Escuchó a los demás corriendo, ya estaban cerca y él bajó a esperarlos.

Les contaría todo. Oh, si que lo haría. Y no le importaría si lo creían desquiciado, él ya lo estaba creyendo.

* * *

Jelou, amores. Yo sé que no me van a matar por haberme tardado, verdad ?

Aish, yo sabía n.n bueno, mil y un problemas pasaron y no pude escribir y blahblajsdhfalsdhgjjwefnsfkd! n,n

Chaito3

Arianna Smith

annaurdaneta (follow me n.n)


End file.
